The Tale of Angelica Schuyler
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: A story centered around an ambitious Angelica Schuyler driven to make a name for herself- and also drags her sisters along with her. Hamgelica AU


**I've been wanting to do one of these for the longest time and now I finally get to! Just so you know, Angelica with "fraternize" with, like, four different people including Hamilton, Jefferson, Lafayette, and Maria. Not as bad as it sounds, I promise.**

OoOoOo

For as long as she could remember, Angelica Schuyler admired her father, renowned General Philip Schuyler. She could recall that, even as a child, she noticed how he commanded the respect of everyone in the room just by walking into it. She and her sister's never dared to go against his weird, for fear that the tough, hardened General Schuyler would soon take the place of their loving, gentle father.

Angelica had always wanted to be just like him.

To have that power over people. To have their respect, to have her opinions valued, to have her voice heard; Angelica wanted it all.

The question was: how would she get it?

Still at the tender age of eleven, Angelica pondered this question for hours. What could she do to earn the reputation Philip Schuyler had? What would make the world remember her name the way they had her father's?

"Angie?"

Angelica snapped out of her reverie, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. How long had it been dark? She didn't know. She had been thinking for so long that she hadn't even noticed that the sun had gone down hours ago.

She turned to the person who had called her name and was now standing in the doorway. "Eliza," she greeted hurriedly, gracefully lifting herself off her bed. "What is it?"

Ten-year-old Elizabeth Schuyler - her younger sister by one year - was the one in her doorway, looking all but concerned. "Mother wants you down for dinner," she told her carefully. "Angelica, are you alright?"

Angelica smiled gently, patting her sister on the head. "Of course I am," she assured her. "Now, I suspect that Mother will have a cow if I am to be anymore late than I already am."

Eliza gave her a nervous smile. "If you're sure..."

The girl looped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Everything is perfectly fine, Eliza," she insisted, leading the younger girl out of her room and down the stairs to the dining room.

Yes, everything was perfectly fine. And that was because Angelica had a plan. How, exactly, had Philip Schuyler become such a hero? How had he earned the respect of the citizens in New York?

He had gloriously led his men into battle during the French and Indian War. He had been a key factor in securing the land for the colonies.

That was exactly what Angelica needed to do.

She couldn't understand how she hadn't seen it before. War, war was the answer. War was the only way to make sure that she was remembered for something. Either she would die in the wondrous glory of honor and victory or work her way up after the war.

There were obvious flaws in her plan, of course. This was something she knew. The main one being that her mother would never let her set foot near a weapon of any kind, her father either for that matter. It wasn't proper behavior for a lady, they would tell her.

Angelica felt some disappointment. There might have been some strong, independent women coming out of the woodwork- Martha Washington was especially famous for assisting her husband George Washington in the French and Indian War.

Still, it was frowned upon by most men. While the Washington's and her father were great friends and Mrs. Washington definitely has hid respect, Angelica knew that her father would never allow her or her sisters anywhere near a battlefield.

"Angelica, dear, do sit up," chided her mother during dinner that night. "It isn't proper for a young lady to slouch."

Angelica inwardly groaned. She loved her mother to death, but Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler was such a stickler for etiquette and manners. While she herself didn't think that there was anything wrong with proper manners, she also didn't think it was fair that men had less rules than women.

However, she didn't want to cause an argument, either. So, she simply sat up straight and nodded. "Of course, Mother."

Her father, however, looked at her with concern etched across his features. "My dear Angelica, are you quite alright?" he asked. "I daresay, you seem a bit out of it."

Angelica nodded. "I feel well, Father," she answered. "My mind is wandering a bit, but nothing to worry about."

Philip Schuyler smiled at her. "Your mind must work a mile a minute, my dear," he praised and she grinned; while her father wanted her to be a perfect lady, he was always expressing how proud he was of her academic achievements.

Her youngest sister, Margarita - or Peggy, as she preferred - Schuyler, sniffed in envy. "Daddy, I've been doing well in my studies too," the nine-year-old pointed out smugly.

Angelica just barely avoided rolling her eyes; her sisters were very nearly complete opposites. While Eliza was kind, soft, and subtle, Peggy was demanding, harsh, and blunt. She loved them both equally, but would never deny that she was much closer to Eliza than she was Peggy.

"I'm sure your academic achievements are more than satisfactory, Margarita," drawled Angelica, her voice just bordering on sarcastic. It wasn't the first time she'd had to knock her sister down a few pegs.

Peggy pouted, but said nothing.

Eliza smiled kindly. "You are both very smart," she complimented them.

Angelica smiled back. "As are you, Eliza," she assured the girl. True, her sister didn't do quite as well in her studies as herself, but she was far from dull.

"Angelica," Catherine spoke up suddenly. "Maria and her mother are going to be here for tea tomorrow. I trust that you'll help me welcome them?"

The oldest sister nodded. "Of course, Mother," she promised, although inside she was elated. Maria Lewis was her closest and really only friend in the world. They had grown up together and were thick as thieves.

Maria and her parents weren't as well-off as the Schuyler's, not by a long shot. Her father was a humble merchant and both he and her mother were uneducated. Maria might have been as well, if it weren't for Philip offering for her to study with Angelica once the two had become friends.

Maria Lewis was nearly as intelligent as Angelica was, the latter only scoring slightly higher on tests.

Peggy crossed her arms. "Mother, why can't Eliza and I join you for tea?" she demanded.

Catherine hardly spared her a glance. "Because you're not old enough yet, dear," she answered halfheartedly. "When you're eleven, you may join us for tear as well."

Eliza seemed content with the arrangement, but Peggy pouted again. Angelica did her best to ignore her.

OoOoOo

The next day, Maria and Angelica sat in the garden while their mothers talked in the living room. "Angie, what's on your mind?" asked Maria after a good five minutes. Angelica hadn't spoken or even moved much since she and her mother had arrived. Something had to be wrong.

Angelica sighed; Maria was her best friend. If she couldn't trust the other girl, who could she trust? "If I tell you something, will you swear not to tell anyone else?" she asked seriously.

Maria nodded without hesitation. "Of course," she promised. "What is it?"

The eldest sister took a deep breath; it was now or never. "I want to become a soldier," she revealed. She watched her friend carefully, scanning her face for a reaction.

Maria was quiet for a moment, silently analyzing the girl's face. "You're serious?" she finally asked, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper. In all honesty, she didn't seem that surprised.

Angelica nodded without hesitation. "I am."

Maria gave her a good natured grin. "Well, I might as well join you, then," she decided firmly. "Someone has got to keep you out of trouble."

She shook her head. "Maria, you don't have to-" She didn't want her friend thinking that following her was the right thing to do.

Maria held up a hand to silence her. "Angelica, I'm the daughter of a merchant," she reminded her. "I'm not like you or your sisters, despite what we like to pretend. I'm not gonna get a suitable husband like the three of you." Her eyes lit up in excitement. "But serving as a woman soldier! That would get both of us so far!"

The corners of Angelica's mouth twitched upwards into a smile. While her sisters might have never understood, she was so glad that Maria had. "That's what I was thinking!" she agreed. "Just think of the opportunities!"

Maria nodded. "This could probably get you out of a betrothal," she pointed out.

Angelica beamed; she hadn't even thought of that! "You're right!" she exclaimed in delight. "Oh, Maria, it sounds like a dream come true. The respect, the glory, the status!"

Maria chuckled. "How long have you been thinking about this?" she teased.

She blushed slightly. "Only my entire life," she proclaimed with confidence.

"Angelica, do you know the first thing about shooting a gun?" asked Maria suddenly. "Or fighting in general?"

Angelica faltered; that was the one thing that hadn't come to mind. "No," she admitted. "No, I don't." Well, there went that dream. The only one who could teach her how to fight was her father and he'd probably lock her in the room for the rest of her life if he knew she was even thinking about it.

Maria sighed. "Me neither."

She frowned, burying her face in her hands. Whatever was she going to do?

Her friend tapped her chin in thought. "Papa has a few guns at home," she revealed. "If I can get my hands on them, do you reckon we could teach ourselves?"

Angelica perked back up again. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Practice makes perfect, right? The more we use them, the better we'll get!" It couldn't be too hard, right?

"And what about fighting?"

She pursed her lips. "I wonder if I could get in touch with Martha Washington," she thought aloud. "She served in the war, maybe she could teach us whenever she comes up to New York."

Maria nodded reluctantly. "I suppose it's all we've got for now," she accepted.

Angelica bit her lip. "If Mother or Father find out..." She didn't even want to think about the would certainly bar her windows and limit all contact with the outside world. They might even go so far as to disown her.

Maria took her hand. "They won't," she assured her friend. "Not if we're careful. We play everything right, we're set for life."

Angelica hesitated for a minute before curling her fingers around Maria's and nodding. "You're right," she agreed. "As long as we make no mistakes, we'll be alright." They couldn't afford mistakes.

Maria smiled. "As if you could make a mistake," she teased.

"Who's making a mistake?"

Both girls jumped and turned around to see an expectant Peggy and an apologetic Eliza standing in front of them. "Well?" demanded the youngest sister.

Angelica's eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't the two to you be inside?" she snapped. If her sisters had heard that- any of that- she was dead. And she could kiss her dreams of glory goodbye.

"Mother said we could join you in the garden since tea time is over," answered Eliza.

Peggy tapped her foot impatiently. "Who's making a mistake?" she repeated, probably hoping to bask in her sister's non-existent failure.

Angelica stared her younger sister down. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Margarita," she hissed. If there was one thing she hated, it was Peggy sticking her nose in business that wasn't hers. Especially if it was her business.

Peggy put her hands on her hips. "Why so secretive, Angelica?" she mocked. "Do you have something to hide? I'm sure Mother and Father would love to hear it."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Don't stick your nose into things you don't understand," she snapped, losing her patience with her sister.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that Peggy was definitely the sister to always go against her. Eliza usually just went with whatever Angelica said, but Peggy was always the one to challenge her.

She found that she didn't appreciate it one bit.

So, Angelica linked arms with Maria. "You're visit must be almost over," she pointed out. "I should get you back to your mother."

Maria nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "That would probably be best." She waved politely to the other two Schuyler's. "Goodbye Elizabeth, Margarita."

Eliza smiled and waved back. "Bye, Maria."

Peggy scoffed. "Bye."

Angelica glared at her, but said nothing as she escorted her friend back to the living room.

None of the four girls were aware how this moment would impact the rest of their lives.

OoOoOo

 **Not my best, but here you go! I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
